1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to key structure of keyboard and more particularly to a key structure of a computer keyboard or a key pad of any of other electronic devices with improved characteristics.
2. Related Art
A conventional process of assembling a base of a key of a computer keyboard is illustrated in FIGS. 1a to 1d. As shown, the process involves steps of pushing one U-shaped pivot frame onto a top of a base plate to have its two ends pivotably secured to two positioning points of the base plate (see FIG. 1a); and pivotably pushing down the interconnection portion of the pivot frame onto the top of the base plate (see FIGS. 1b and 1c). A finished base of the keyboard is shown in FIG. 1d. 
However, the prior art process suffered from several disadvantages. For example, it is complicated and labor intensive. Further, its assembly cost is very high. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.